


I Can't Let You Die

by Super_Human



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's in love with Eren, Eremin - Freeform, Gay!Armin, Homosexuality, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Protective!Mikasa, Very slight Ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human/pseuds/Super_Human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is in love with Eren, but loving Eren Yaeger comes with some complications. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>One day out with the Survey Corps and all goes to hell when a horde of variant titans finds them. Eren almost gets killed and Armin gets mad at him, causing him to accidentally spilling his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Let You Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eremin fic, I just recently discovered this ship and instantly fell in love with it, so I hope you like it!

 

  **Armin's POV:**

Eren Yaeger was a hard person to love, very hard. It was one thing that he never cared about his own safety and only about others but he was also the most oblivious little fucker ever. Armin could have kissed him and he probably would have thought it was a joke. The only people who actually knew about Armin's infatuation with the brunette were Mikasa and Captain Levi, and that was a long story.

You see, Eren was practically in love with the Captain. Of course the level of flirting had died down ever since Levi found out about Armin. As cold as he was, he didn't want to hurt the (only slightly smaller) little guy.

One night everyone had gathered in the dining hall for drinks(no, it didn't matter that they were under age.) Afterwards, everyone had disappeared to their rooms and Armin, being the most sober, was left to clean up. He knew that if he didn't Levi would be pissed off even more than usual in the morning if it wasn't done. When he was finally done throwing away all the bottles he decided to go to bed. But as Armin was about to turn the corner, while he was walking down the hallway, he started to hear noises. There was a loud bang that sounded like someone or something had been thrown against the wall.

"H-Hiechou!" Someone moaned. Eren. Eren moaned.

Armin peaked around the corner and what he saw made him freeze in his place. Yep, it was defiantly Eren, Levi had him pinned against the wall and pulled down to his height. He had Eren's hands pressed up slightly above his head and his leg was between Eren's. Their faces were inches apart...and then they weren't. All of a sudden Eren had closed the gap between them and they were making out, desperately, aggressively. There was tongue- oh, _god_ , so much _tongue_. And when Levi started to suck on his neck Eren leaned his head back and his face- oh, the _face_  Eren was making and the _moans_. Eren then started to buck his hips against- _'What am I still doing here?'_ Armin thought to himself. He could feel tears threatening to pour down his face and he knew he had to get out of that hallway. There was no way Armin was getting to his room, so he ran to the bathroom.

After what felt like hours, to Armin, of crying curled up in the shower someone knocked on the door. He wiped his eyes the best he could and tried to pull himself together.

"It's occupied."

"Armin? Is that you? Why were you crying?" Armin was surprised to find that it was Mikasa, at the door, but he quickly regained himself.

"M-Mikasa, I'm fine-"

"No your not Armin, let me in...I want to help you." He hesitated for a moment but decided to open the door anyway. When he did Mikasa took one look at his tear stained face and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Do you want to go to my room? It's cold in here." Armin nodded as a response and Mikasa lead them to her room. When they got there she placed him on her bed and sat beside him.

"Now, tell me what happened." And he did, he told her everything.

* * *

"Your in love with Eren?! I knew it!" Armin looked at Mikasa, shocked to find her smiling with her eyes full of excitement.

"What?!"

"It was obvious Armin! The way you look at him, the way you talk to him, the way you say his name!" All Armin could do was stare at her in horror.

"W-Was it really that obvious?"

"Well, to me it was." Mikasa's voice had changed dramatically upon seeing the look on Armin's face.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Eren's in love with Levi." He could feel the tears return to his eyes and collapsed on Mikasa's bed.

"No, there's something different with those two..." Mikasa got up and walked across the room towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Armin asked her.

"I'm going to go have a chat with humanity's strongest. Oh, and feel free to sleep in here tonight, there's a trundle under that bed." And with that, ignoring all of Armins protest, Mikasa left.

* * *

** Mikasa's POV: **

_'Boys. They are so...blind.'_ Mikasa thought, as she stood outside of Levi's doorway, knocking furiously. She couldn't really blame Levi, always off in his own little depressed world, not giving a care about anyone else. But Eren, he was just so massively thick headed that he never stopped to think about why Armin was staring at him 24/7. Or maybe it was the fact that he actually just never noticed.

"What the hell-" When Levi finally opened the door he seemed shocked to find Mikasa standing on the other side.

"Mikasa? What is it?"

"Why did you sleep with Eren?"

"Because I am hopelessly in love with him." Levi said sarcastically, then he shook his head at her. "Eren and I didn't have sex. Why, do you ask?" Levi stated, sounding very annoyed. He looked back into his room and then shut the door behind him.

"B-But Armin said that you two-"

" _Arlert?_ Why does _he_ care about who sleeps with Yaeger?" Mikasa sighed and shook her head.

"Armin's in love with Eren, Captain." Levi had his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, then realization hit his face.

"You know, that explains why I keep catching Armin staring at him."

"Exactly."

"You seem mad."

"Yep."

"Look, Mikasa, I had no idea."

"Mhm."

"There's nothing between me and Yaeger, I promise, we just got drunk and stupid. I'll tell the little brat I'm sorry tomorrow. Now if you would just let me go to sleep-"

"Is Eren in there with you?"

"Yes." Levi looked very annoyed now.

_"Really."_ Mikasa said, raising one of her eyebrows at him.

"He's just sleeping, and technically we didn't have sex. We just-"

"Ew, gross, i don't want to hear it. Just go to sleep."

Mikasa later found Armin asleep, curled up with a pillow, on her trundle. The next day Armin and the Levi had a very "awkward" talk and the Captain, some what, apologized to someone for the first time in history. Even though it hurt like hell every time Eren threw himself at Levi, it always felt better when Levi rejected him. But nothing could stop Eren from risking his life to kill a titan every chance he got.

* * *

** Armin's POV: **

It was just supposed to be a short scouting trip to Wall Maria, when a horde of variants had attacked them. they had already lost a numerous amount of soldiers because of it but when he saw the the shot of black smoke flying through the air where he knew Eren was, he broke.

"Commander, we have to help them! They've lost half of their army and we don't know how many titans are over there!" Armin shouted, over the wind, to Commander Erwin.

"I don't think we can Armin! We have to keep going!" Erwin shouted back.

"Please Commander! We have to help them! We can't afford to loose anymore soldiers!" Erwin looked back at Armin before he started shouting directions for Armin to lead half of their group over to where Eren's was.

"Oh, god." When they got there all Armin could see was a wasteland of dead bodies, some titan but mostly human. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, searching to make sure none of them were Eren as they made their way to the titans. Thankfully there were only four titans that were still standing. But only a select few were left fighting, one of them being Eren. Armin sighed in relief as he slid off his horse while the others charged off to help them. Seeing Eren like this always scared Armin but filled him with love for the boy at the same time. Eren was always so passionate about killing the titans and seeing him flying around like that made him look so... _alive_.

Armin smiled to himself at the thought when he noticed Eren was back on the ground, and so was the titan he had been fighting. Then he also noticed that right behind Eren there was a titan crawling on all fours towards him. Eren turned around and stood there, waiting for the titan to get closer. He was just standing there, waiting, as the titan kept gaining on him. _'What is he doing'_ , Armin thought. The the titan was reaching out for Eren, and Armin took action.

"Eren!" Armin screamed as he ran as fast as he could towards Eren. As he got closer he caught a glimpse of Captain Levi landing on the titan, from the corner of his eye. Right as the titan reached out to grab Eren, Armin pushed him as far from it as he could, causing him to land on top of Eren. He could hear the slice of skin as Levi sliced through its neck.

"What the hell Armin?!" I had it!" Eren was shouting at Armin, trying to push him away but Armin wouldn't let him.

"Eren...are you kidding me?" Armin said in a small voice. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He was looking down at Eren, shouting angrily. Eren looked surprised at first, then he got mad.

"I HAD a plan-"

"TO GET EATEN?! YOU WERE GOING TO DIE EREN! IT ALMOST HAD YOU!"

"I WOULD HAVE SHIFTED-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT, EREN! IT COULD HAVE BITTEN YOU IN HALF!" Armin was crying now, unable to stop himself. Their voices were only getting louder and louder.

"ARMIN-" Eren growled.

"I COULDN'T LET YOU GET HURT, EREN! I COULDN'T LET YOU DIE!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO FUCKING MUCH?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Armin practically screamed, without thinking, and Eren's face went white with shock. Armin dropped his head on Eren's chest and started sobbing, while violently yanking at his hair.

"You can't die, Eren! I won't let you!" Armin managed through muffled sobs.

"A-Armin, I'm not dead. Armin stop it!" Eren grabbed hold of Armin's hands to stop him from from ripping his hair out.

"Look at me, Armin." Armin sniffled to stop crying and looked up at Eren slowly. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, Eren was gazing at him with a sweet, comforting, smile on his face.

"See, I'm fine, sweetheart." Eren tilted Armin's chin up so he was looking into straight into those beautiful green-grey eyes, as Eren wiped his tears away, being as gentle as he could.

"Y-you've never called me that before."

"It's the nickname I always use for you in my head. Do you not like it?" Eren was blushing now and it was, hands down, the cutest thing Armin had ever witnessed.

"I-I-" Armin stuttered, trying to think of how to respond.

"I love you too, Armin! I've been denying it for the longest time, and I'm sorry about that, but I know now. Armin I-" Eren had this huge grin on his face and Armin couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Eren's face in his hands and smashed their lips together. When they broke apart they both had huge idiotic grins on their faces.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Armin sighed, against Eren's soft lips.

"Alright brats, get up. Erwin's heading over here, we gotta head back." They both blushed at hearing Levi and remembering that they were surrounded by their friends. Armin quickly got got off of Eren and helped him back up.

Eren Yaeger was a hard person to love, but Armin knew he could deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment and or kudos if you liked it! It's that simple, if you liked it all you have to do is press kudos to let me know! It is very much appreciated and always manages to make my day!


End file.
